Falling Out and Falling In
by The Raven Haired Writer
Summary: After Aizen and Gin reveal thier true nature Gin's broken-hearted lover, yoshira, is outed to soul society. Renji is going through heart ache as well. Can Yoshira and Renji pull eachother through? OCC MA COMPLETE!
1. Is It Wrong?

Yoshira Misake was an average shimigami with above average looks

**Is it really wrong?**

Yoshira Misake was an average shinigami with above average looks. The tall shinigami had an hour-glass figure that even her shinigami robes could not hide. She wasn't quite as over stated as matsumto but just as beautiful. Flawless tanned skin contrasted exquisitely against the dark robes, and her long, black hair was always tied neatly in a ponytail at the back of her head. Even so, none of these features grabbed attention for her as much as her face. Wide almost cat-like green eyes sat upon high cheek bones. A perfectly sloped nose sat above an overstated heart shaped mouth. There was something effortless and true about her beauty.

Before Gin and Aizen revealed themselves as traitors, Yoshira was very popular amongst her peers. Working in the fourth squad she had made a lot of friends (most of them patients). Her patients always bragged about how kind she was, and often kept in touch long after they were released. But after the Aizen incident she felt like the loneliest person in the world.

Gin had taken Yoshira as a lover after she healed wounds he obtained while purifying a hollow. Even though she knew deep down his heart would always belong to matsumoto, she allowed herself to be taken in by his unconventional charms. Once a week she would secretly meet with him after the captains meetings.

Now, a lot of impure things went on inside the "court of pure souls" love triangles and casual partners were all too common among captains lieutenants and ranked officers. But it was very rare for a captain to take a fresh unranked lover. Even among the average shinigami it was a cesspool, but Yoshira's situation was almost taboo. This is why they kept it secret.

She had only shared details of her love life with her two best friends, and was sure Gin had kept tight lipped about it. Unfortunately, after the Aizen incident one friend let the information leak and it slowly crossed sieretel. The other friend was Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia spoke with Yoshira after the incident to let her know that she didn't suspect her to be in on it. Rukia admitted she let Abarai Renji in on it and that he wanted to question her. Yoshira was not angry but a little embarrassed that Renji knew.

They talked about Rukia's crush on Ichigo and the fact that things were strained on her and Renji's friendship since she confessed her crush to him. Rukia didn't really know how badly it had hurt Renji. He was in love with her and when she told him of her love for Ichigo it proved to him that she only saw him as a friend. But Yashiro knew it probably crushed him. She was glad Rukia believed she didn't have a clue of Gin's real intentions. She was also glad Rukia was still chatting with her like usual. They told each other everything and right now Yoshira really need a friend.

The next day Yoshira was off duty. She decided to go up to her roof and sun-bath while drinking sake. It was a favorite pass-time of hers when she was feeling down, and needless to say this was the lowest she had felt in a long time.

"Hmmmm" she looked around to make sure the "Girl crazy Captain" Shunsui wasn't on another roof drinking sake (it was his favorite pass-time as well). She knew if Nanao saw her sun bathing while he was around she would get jealous and it would make things even harder for her. Luckily no one was around so she undid her top and let it fall to the roof. She laid out her chair and poured some sake. Then looked back and forth between cup and bottle, shrugged her shoulders and chugged straight outta the bottle instead. She was too damaged to think about being classy. She adjusted her chair and lay down on her stomach only to rise for another sip every now and again.

About an hour later Yoshira was pretty hammered, she heard a footstep on the roof and lazily lifted her head. Standing before her in full uniform was Abarai Renji. Forgetting completely that she was topless she jumped to her feet. Or she tried to anyhow seeing as she was drunk it proved quite difficult and she landed hard on her ass. "Ouch ouch ouch" she whimpered. She looked up to see a red faced Renji wide-eyed staring at her. "What's wrong?" she slurred. He looked away and threw his top robe at her. She then realized he had taken in the full view of her and became red faced herself. "Thank god I'm wearing bottoms she thought to herself" then let a faint giggle escape.

"Hey, Misake, I know you're going through some rough times but………." He trailed off

"What?" she asked, looking up through messy hair.

"Nothing, I'll be back tonight to finish this. Make sure you're sober." The truth is Renji didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to give her something, any words that could change the way she felt, because it was like looking at a fallen angel seeing her in that condition. But when he realized that he couldn't even mend his own bleeding heart he knew he had nothing to offer her.

Renji had sometimes peeked at Misake enjoying her day off and had never seen her get so drunk she couldn't stand. He had fantasized about being on that very roof with her. Most men would have if they had the opportunity to peek too. She was stunning "If someone two weeks ago had told me I was gonna be on that roof, with a naked Misake and a bottle of booze and walk away sad I would have laughed my head off." He thought then smiled.

He couldn't stop thinking about her perfect breasts her smooth skin and the sexy scar on her right shoulder. "I should have pounced on her. THAT would have healed my heart ache for sure." He said as he took a long drag off a cigarette. "Now that's just wrong" he laughed to himself.

Yoshira had showered, eaten, napped and, most importantly, sobered up. She lounged in her modestly arranged living area with anticipation. "When will he get here?" she wondered. She couldn't stop thinking about the sight of Abarai shirtless. His tattoos were so damn sexy. His body was surely the nicest she had ever seen, so chiseled and manly. She wasn't upset that he had seen her shirtless, she just wished she had some words of encouragement for him since she new some of the pain he was going through, but she couldn't even pick herself up. She blushed at the thought of seeing him again and realized he was one of the best looking men she had ever seen. "What am I doing?" she thought. "I can't develop a crush in the midst of all this", "and another high ranked officer none the less". But she couldn't help it. After she lusted after him some more, she said aloud to herself "I should have wrapped my legs around him that would have fixed my heart for sure!" She laughed at herself as she realized how wrong that was.


	2. Nightmares and Sake

Nightmares and Sake Nightmares and Sake

Author's Note: Here is the second chapter hope you enjoy it. This takes place later that night.

Renji sat at the bar with his best drinking buddy, Ikkaku. He took a long sip of sake and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He let out a long sigh as his mind whirled around the events that had taken place earlier in the day.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" Ikkaku blurted out. "You've been quiet and sighing all night long. Don't tell me you're gonna get drunk and cry about Kuchiki bitch all night again. Shit, pull your self together Renji!" He really was sick of seeing his friend wasting away over her. Little did he know, Renji hadn't thought about Rukia for about an hour which just so happened to be a new record since her confession of feelings for Kurosaki.

"Oh, uh…Rukia?" Renji cleared his throught. "No, It's not that."

"Then what!" He knew it was something. It always seemed like Renji had a deep disturbance on his mind. He just hoped he would go on a drunk rant about it all night.

Renji teetered on his stool for a momenr and said "I should actuallybe questioning Yoshira Misake right now."

"Tsk Idiot, why didn't you tell me that when I got to your place? I woulda waited. Besides, it's Yoshira you know……" he gave Renji a sideways glance as he let his sentence trail off.

But the reason he wasn't questiong her wasn't at all because he was drunk. He was pretty much drunk because of the reason. He simply wasn't ready to see her again even if she would have a shirt on this time. Renji sat for a long moment contemplating whether or not to explain the whole thing to his friend. His stern face reddened at the thought of it all, having to describe the sight and that pervy expression Ikkaku got anytime anything sexual was talked about. "Like hell!" he thought. "I just gotta quit thinking about it and keep my damn mouth shut."

All the while, Renji hadn't noticed that Ikkaku was deep in thought as well. He had started thinking of the beautiful Yoshira and his thoughts quickly turned sinister. He let out a long whistle and stretched his muscular arms over his head as if awaking from a long slumber. "But man does that Yoshira have a body built for sin." He thought aloud before dropping his arms. Renji grunted in agreement as he smirked into his sake.

Misake awoke in a sweat. She had fallen asleep waiting for Abari and now panting with her heart racing she was reliving the nightmare that had jolted her awake.

Gin's lips crashed down on her. He caught her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. Still devouring her, he slammed her hard into the wall knocking pictures and a plant off of her shelves. As he held her throat in the other hand she struggled hard against the captain's thin body, but he was ungodly powerful. He pulled just his face back and dug his hips against her harder still. Revealing that familiar grin, he said most politely "Don't tell me ya gone and gave up on us Mi-chan." His voice was drippping with mock sadness and he suddenly disentigrated.

"just a dream, Just a dream, just a dream." She repeated this over and over still panting. As she brought her knees to her chest she wrapped her toned arms around them and rested her head there. A solitary tear slid down her soft cheek. "Why?" she whispered.

Gaining her comosure she walked across her bedroom, she glanced at the time and relized it was late. "1:30, well I guess he's not coming." She couldn't go back to sleep. No, she actually was still pretty tired she was just afraid to go back to sleep. She looked in the mirror pondering the meaning of the dream. "Gone and gave up on us?" she asked to her own reflection. "You just left. You never explained anything, not that it would have mattered. But _you_ are the one who gave us up. So don't haunt me with guilt that I have no reason to feel. The only thing I'm guilty of is loving a man who is a Traitor." As soon as the last line left her lips she clasped her hands hard over her mouth. "Loving?" she thought. Throughout their relationship love was only said a handful of times. In fact, Gin had usually said it. He said it first and he had been the last one to say it. The night before the Aizen incedent as he was leaving her place. He had grabbed her arms and kissed her so gentel and tender that she almost melted, he stared deep into her eyes with an unusally serious expression and told her he loved her. It had rocked her to the core.

She stared at herself so long that all she saw were shapes and not herself anymore. She took off the necklace she was wearing and opened her top drawer. She tucked it neatly inside an envelope that contained some pictures of him. She couldn't stand to see those picture just yet, so she shut them back up in her dresser and walked to her closet.

"I need out." As she said this she took a sweater out of her closet, her favorite. A green sweater that brought out her eyes perfectly. She pulled it on over her head and pulled her long hair out of the neck. She put on her favorite pair of jeans and walked back to the mirror. She ran a brush though her hair and decided to wear it down. She rarely ever wore it that way because it always got in the way of her work, but she took the chance when she had the opperotunity to do so. "O.K. look good, feel good right?" she asked the reflection. She pouted, "Maybe not.". "Well, at any rate, a nice walk should clear my head." She checked the clock again. "2:30, better make it a quick one." She said as she walked out the door.

"Renji." Renji's large hand was propping his chin up as he rested his elbow on the bar. It was evident that he was toasted. "RENJI! Lets head out." Ikkaku slurred. Hes was a bit wasted too. Renji shrugged his shoulders while his heavy lidded eyes made no mistake that it was gonna be a long walk home.


	3. finding you like this

As Yoshira walked along the empty streets, her thoughts wandered to Abari

As Yoshira walked along the empty streets, her thoughts wandered to Abari. "I can't get an interest in him." she thought. "There are way too many reasons: I'm still hurting from my last relationship, he still longs for Rukia, He's a vice captain." she was listing all the cons to try to talk herself out of her feelings but her mind was still on him. She couldn't form a resolve against it. She let out a soft sigh as the gentle breeze wisped through her hair a danced back into the crisp night. Looking up at the sky, she realized what a beautiful night it was. The air felt clean, and the wind blew softly as if trying to soothe her tired nerves.

Meanwhile, Renji and Ikkaku stumbled down the vacant avenues in search of sanctuary from their long night of inebriation. Renji was dwelling on what he always did when he was at the point of puking or passing out. He had seen on some paperwork that Rukia was going to the real world for a while. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and slurred through clenched teeth "She'll be with him the whole time."

"The fuck you talkin' about?" Ikakku asked right before realizing his friend was no longer beside him. He looked back to see a very drunk Renji standing in the middle of the street nostrils flaring and Zanpakto unsheathed. "Dumb-ass put that shit away before someone sees you crying like a little pussy

Despite the fact that Renji looked crazy pissed, his eyes were indeed filled with tears. He sheathed his sword and tried to stagger over to his friend. It was all in vain though, and he passed out hitting his head as he fell to the street. Ikakku looked around to see if anyone had seen the vice captain acting that way. The coast was clear. He didn't notice the blood, but he knew he had to help Renji get home. He walked over to the large lump that used to be a conscious person and realized he would never be able to move him on his own.

"Idiot." He said. The words had an endearing tone more than insulting. He raced off to ask Zaraki for help even though he knew he probably wouldn't get it.

As Yoshira strolled the streets she wondered "Why?" Why had he come to her? What was it all for? They had kept the relationship a secret, but he still had treated her as his girlfriend and not just a piece of ass. Even though they had a set time to meet, he also surprised her on many different occasions. He brought her back things from the real world. He gave her jewelry, made her dinner wrote love notes to her. So why? She began to question if he really cared for her at all or if she was just a game to pass his time till he reached his goal.

"NO! I can't let myself think like that." She had started to shake a little, but held onto her composure. Besides, she knew in his kiss and his touch, the way he laid his head in her lap and opened up to her about things that there was something in his heart for her. Even if it wasn't enough to keep him there, it existed.

She didn't know where she was going. It just felt so good to be out at a time when no one was around to stare at her like a criminal or point and whisper when she walked by.

'What have you done to me, Gin? You've not only betrayed me but you've vilified me as well." She said this aloud, but it was barely audible. As she turned the corner, she looked up at the sky as if it would open up and he would be there to answer her.

Before she had the chance to look back down, she tripped over something and landed chest first hard on the ground. A soft groan from underneath her snapped her out of the stunned state she was in.


	4. A Healing Experience

_**Authors note: Here is the newest chapter! **_

_**If you love Renji then you should like this. Sorry it is so short.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you thinks**_

_**Hits are good but reviews make me smile more.**_

_**Much love to all more to come**_

A Healing Experience

Yoshira jumped to her feet and stared straight down into the glazed over eyes of Abari Renji. "Lieutenant Abari!" she gasped. She leaned over to help him up and got slapped in the face with the aroma of sake. "Are you O.K.?" All she heard in response was incoherent babble, and then she saw the blood. "You're a mess" she said softly. "Alright," she said with determination. "Let's get you home and heal that nasty cut."

"K" Renji slurred. He rose up like the walking dead. After stumbling a few steps, it was clear to Yoshira that Renji couldn't walk on his own. She threw her arm around his waist and he leaned his weight on her shoulder wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly, the raven haired beauty gained an awareness of what it would look like to any one passing by. She knew she had to move fast, she didn't want another tabloid like scandal on her hands.

"Where do you live?" she looked up at him

"uhhh….." he looked around and seemed totally lost.

"You don't know, do you?" she rolled her eyes.

He just hung his head. "Well I can't just walk around like this till you sober up!" she was irritated at his drunkenness and his inability to understand the heaviness of their current situation. "O.K. now that I've found you in this state I can't leave you. You'll stay in my house." At this statement Renji nuzzled his face into her hair and let out a low moan. "None of that will be needed I'm only healing you and offering you a place to sleep." Yoshira smirked. "Of course it would be nice to enjoy Renji's company for the night. I would love to see where those sexy tattoos end……" Yoshira's thoughts trailed off as they approached her apartment. She looked up at the now, sleep-walking vice captain. "Not like this." She thought.

As Yoshira returned from the back of her apartment carrying her emergency medical kit, she heard soft snores coming from her couch. His cut was facing the back of the couch. "Great." She thought sarcastically. She stood in front of him for a moment debating the best way to get to the cut. "Can't be helped, I guess." She thought as she straddled his large frame. Renji didn't move an inch and she knew he was out cold. Yoshira quickly went to work healing his cut with kido. Once finished she started to bandage him up, but got distracted when she noticed his tattooed forehead. The tattoos were magnificent. She lightly traced a lined with her finger and stared into his peaceful face. She had never seen him so at ease. He always seemed so stern and as if he had a heavy burden on him. His hair tie had been lost en route and his fiery locks now framed the serene face. The color was unreal. She rolled a lock of it in between her thumb and forefinger. It was as soft and fine as silk. She remembered him nuzzling her hair and the sound of his soft moan, it had been extremely hard not to turn her face towards his and steal his kiss. Her cheeks reddened at the thought. She looked down at his perfectly parted lips. "I wonder if those are soft too." She thought as she gently brushed her thumb across them. As she did Renji snorted, snapping Yoshira out of her trance. "What the hell was I doing?" she thought, aggravated that she had taken advantage of him in his weakened state. She was already letting herself get carried away with another high rank and her prior scandal had not even cleared yet.

Yoshira bandaged the cut and walked to her bedroom. She threw on a white tank and white shorts and lay down in her bed. A small smile crossed her face as she thought of how when she woke up Renji might still be there. The thought faded but the smile stayed as she drifted off to sleep.

_**Authors end note: Should I smex this story up or not?**_

_**Review and let me know.**_

_**I know sex scenes are difficult to write.**_

_**But I'm thinking Renji needs some lovin' soon.**_


	5. Breakthrough?

Renji Awoke to the sounds of dishes clanking and a female singing and the smell of eggs and bacon

**Authors notes: Thanks for the reviews and alert adds.**

**The next chapter might get a little racy but I'm not sure.**

**Much love to all and more Renji sexiness to come. **

Renji awoke to the sounds of dishes clanking and a female singing and the smell of eggs and bacon. He fully opened his eyes and looked around puzzled. He was in a room he had never seen before and his head was sore. He reached up to rub the sore spot and felt bandages. "Don't touch it. It hasn't closed all the way." A woman's voice came from the door way.

"Misake!" The tall, red head gasped. He dropped the honorifics along time ago when she had befriended Rukia. They had all hung out together years ago but she never dropped his. But since she was feeling extra perky today she decided to try it out. She had, after all, just been straddling him about 6 hours ago.

"Ohiyo Renji!" she said cheerfully "How is your head?"

"Renji looked up at her confused. "It Hurts." He said. "How did I get here?"

He didn't notice the dropped honorific and Yoshira felt even more relaxed about him being there. She decided to let her playful side out a little, something she hadn't done in a while. "Was last night THAT forgettable?" she pouted in a disappointed tone.

"Uh… no...Um… I mean…it wasn't?" The last part of his embarrassed stammering was a high pitched question.

"Too cute" she thought and began to giggle. "Relax, Relax! It was a joke. Actually, I found you wounded on the street. I don't know what happened but you were to drunk to tell me where you lived so I brought you here and you slept on the couch. Really, that's about it." She smiled as she said this, trying to push the metal images of her on top of him out of her mind. Renji let out a sigh of relief. He smiled thinking about how she was acting like her flirty, funny self again. She walked back into the kitchen and began singing again.

Renji got up and looked around the apartment. It had all white furniture and shelves with girly trinkets and pictures of friends on them. She really was a girly girl. This was probably one of the contributing factors to why she wasn't that good at combat, and better at healing. He looked at the photographs and saw one of him between her and Rukia at a party in the Kuchiki manor. Smiling he picked it up and called to her "I remember this party! You and Rukia got so drunk that you both passed out next to each other in the courtyard." Youshira walked back into the room wiping her hands on a dish towel and smiled. "We both drink a lot don't we?" he asked chuckling.

"Ya, but just think how boring things would be if we didn't." she laughed, knowing full well that lately neither one of them had been drinking for fun. They had been trying to escape a pain that drinking couldn't kill. "Breakfast?" she said hiding her dark realizations.

"Sure." Renji smiled. He was always hungry, maybe because he was a big guy or maybe because he had so much spirit pressure. If the old saying 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' was ever true, Renji would be the defining example. He sat down on a white pillow at a glass topped table. She had already set out the meal and they began to eat. They laughed and reminisced about the good old days. They were old friends that had lost touch but it seemed like they didn't skip a beat. The heavy hearts they had been carrying around suddenly felt light and happy. It felt good to Yoshira because for the past few weeks she had felt as if no one much cared for her anymore. It felt good to Renji because he didn't have Rukia and Ichigo on his mind.

Renji looked at the clock behind Yoshira. "Misake, you don't work today either?"

"Unohana gave me the next two weeks hiatus when she heard about…..well, she just a very understanding captain." Yoshira looked down into her tea cup as the memory of her meeting with the kind captain flooded her mind.

"_Yoshira-san, I've called you in to discuss Rumors of your previous relationship with the defect Ichimaru Gin." _ The pretty captain said delicately. Yoshira nodded, she thought she knew the accusations that were coming next and tears filled her heartbroken eyes.

"_My dear child," _she said with a sympathetic tilt of her head. _"I can see that you are suffering, and suffering from losing a loved one is not something I can heal. Only time will close that wound."_

Renji cleared his throat. He knew what had come into her mind. But Renji wasn't good with flowery sentiments and words of consolation. He rose from his seat and placed his dishes in the sink. Walking back into the room, he looked the healer over and was grateful she had been the one to find him. She glanced back at him with the same eyes she had had for the past few weeks. "Fuck. I hate seeing her like that." He thought. "Gotta cheer her up. But how?" He didn't have any clue what to do.

She looked at him trying so hard to hide the fact that she had thought of Gin, and knowing that it showed. "Uh…Do you still want to question me?" she said softly. "We can do it now while we have a chance."

"Fuck that! I'm off today. Besides, it's not like I want to its just part of the job…." He trailed the last part off looking out of the window. She had a perfect view of the river and he saw a ways down were people swimming.

He grinned, back in their days as new recruits Miske loved to swim and Rukia hated it. But since Rukia had access to the Kuchiki river front Misake always made her take her swimming there. He was still in the 11th squad then and rarely got to go but he now had access to the same river front she once loved. "I'm going swimming at the Kuchiki Manor today." Still grinning he said this as if to rub it in hoping she would take the bait. She did.

"Whaaaa! You are? I always loved going there it was so private and the servants always brought out such good food and wine." She said enviously forgetting about her sullen mood. She looked at him with child like eyes as if saying "please ask me to go"

"Hmmm" Rennin played "It would be nice to have some company. You know swimming alone can get boring." He looked away and left a pause for dramatic effect. He knew he found a way to repay the favor of patching him up and saving him from embarrassment. "Would you like to come?"

"Weeeeee" she said as she jumped up and ran to her bed room. Leaving Rennin with a confused expression on his face. She emerged within seconds already in her bikini with a towel in her hand.

That was fast. He thought and smiled at her. "Aren't you going to put something on over that?" He knew it was ridiculous but he didn't want a bunch of guys ogling her in that suit. After he said it he realized how obvious it sounded and wished he hadn't given himself away like that.

She looked at him with a flirty sideways glance "He's jealous" she thought. "Of course. Like I would walk around the streets half-naked." She pulled a white robe on and added "Also it would be best if I met you there, I have a quick errand to run." She knew it sounded lame but she didn't want people to see her with him and start more rumors. "I shouldn't care so much what others think" she scolded herself inwardly.

Renji was none the wiser and agreed. "I'll meet you at the gate." He said walking through the door.


	6. swimming

**Author's note: This is just a short chapter. **

**thanx for the feed back it keeps me inspired! **

**Oh ya picture Renji with his shirt off and hair down all wet!!**

**can we say MMMMmmmmmmmmm.**

As Yoshira approached the gates of the Kuchiki Manor, a nostalgic feeling swept over her. She saw Renji standing out front in a pair of black shorts with his hair down. Waving giddily she ran over to him. "Ready?" he asked pushing the door open. She smiled and ran inside.

Running at full speed she called back to him "Race ya!" when she looked back towards the water Renji was already there. "Damn Shunpo. That's cheating." She hollered.

"You still can't do it?" he asked laughing as she reached the water. She splashed at him playfully when he teased her. Actually she hadn't mastered it yet. She wasn't that great at flash step or sword play but her healing kido surpassed most everyone's. If she would raise her skill at flash and combat just a little she could possibly gain a seated position but excelling in just one skill alone won't earn her one.

"When you master Kido as well as I have you can tease." She said playfully. She knew Renji sucked at kido, in fact it was the one skill he had to raise in order to become a vice-captain. So his is just at the passing mark.

"Why use Kido when you can use brute strength?" he shot back, poking fun at her girlish weakness.

At this she puffed out her cheeks in fake anger and jumped into the air to make a huge splash, but Renji caught her by the waist and dunked her. She came up mouth gaping and eyes wide. Throwing a clenched fist to her chest dramatically she looked at him "You dunked me?" Renji laughed.

They played around for another hour or so and decided they were hungry. Back in the courtyard Yoshira closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair letting the sun warm her face. Renji looked at her out of the corner of his eye and caught glimpse of how beautiful she actually looked. He hadn't thought about rukia being in the real world all day and he had laughed more today than he had in the past month. He felt oddly at ease, and oddly happy. It wasn't at all like him. Staring at her over his tea cup, he noticed his heart starting to pound. She opened one eye lazily and moved it towards him. Noticing the strange look in his eyes she sat up.

"What is it?"

"Uh...Thank you." He said looking down.

"For what?"

"For last night...and today. I enjoyed myself." He said.

"Anytime" she smiled. Renji added a grunt and head nod as if to make up for the non-macho things he had just said.


	7. Realization

Renji pulled on his uniform and looked into his mirror

Renji pulled on his uniform and looked into his mirror. He tied his hair up and made some last minute adjustments to his appearance before racing out the door for work. "Fuck" he thought. "I can't believe I slept in. I'll be late if I don't haul ass." He reached Byakuya's office in time and was safe. He was handed a stack of paperwork and began to work at his desk. This was his least favorite part of the job. Going through the mounds of papers, he couldn't focus on anything.

"Did you question Yoshira Misake yet? I have no report on the matter and there is no more time." The captain said bluntly, still writing reports.

"No sir. I can do it today. Sorry." Renji said without looking up from his paperwork.

"I saw you with her yesterday. You were with her yet you haven't finished the report. Unacceptable." The captain stated in annoyance as he looked up.

Byakuya saw them eating in the court yard and Thought they were there for the questioning. After his last statement he realized it was a personal visit. "Renji, do not falter. This woman may be an old acquaintance, but she was involved with a major threat to soul society. Your priority is to protect Soul Society." He said this with a firm and emotionless aura. Renji grunted and stood up.

"Yes Captain" he said walking to the door "I will go now then." He left and headed toward her apartment.

Renji walked out of the office embarrassed. A feeling he hated. He had been soft on her and he knew it. His captain now knew it too. But, Renji knew Misake was innocent in the matter. "I guess I have to make her talk about it, just to get the report out and kill the suspicion surrounding her." He thought. But, he didn't want to. He didn't want to see her cry and he didn't want to re-open her wound. She had just been getting back to her old self and now she was going to get that damn look on her face again.

Yoshira woke up all smiles. She hadn't dreamed of him that night, not once. Maybe she was really getting over him. She knew she would always have feelings for him deep down, but it didn't matter anymore because they were through. She had to move forward. It also helped that she had a super hot "friend" to comfort her. "Would it be so wrong if I let myself fall for him?" She questioned aloud. She knew better considering her previous situation but she couldn't kill the feelings bubbling up inside of her.

She caught up on some house work she had been neglecting, she read a little and then she headed toward the roof again. She did her best thinking...and drinking up there. Once again she played out her routine. "Make sure pervy captain's not around. Check. Drop top. Check. Sake. Check. Adjust chair for optimal sun exposure. Check." She cracked herself up with the last one. Still laughing she lay down on her stomach and started sipping sake. It was still early but that had never stopped her before. And this time she wasn't going to get hammered.

Renji sat in the trees lining Yoshira's apartment. He had sat here before, peeking at the beauty. He smiled to himself thinking of his previous time spent there. She looked beautiful as always. He sent a hell butterfly to warn her of his arrival, so as to avoid another "Roof-top incident". She sat up and let it land on her finger. Renji watched it flutter away as she stood up, giving him a perfect view of her breasts. "Was she smiling? Did she skip all the way to the stairs?" He asked himself. "Is she happy she's going to get questioned?" "Or is she happy she's going to see me?" His last question was actually a realization. She liked being near him. He had never really thought that his admiration was returned. "Could something good come from our shared pain?" He knew he was physically attracted to her, but he realized at that moment, that he really liked her, cared about her, and wanted to be near her as well.


	8. Questions

**_Authors notes: Got the next two up "SCORE" that was my goal today lol_**

**_tell me what you think. _**

**_Thanks to all the wonderful things you all have said about my story_**

**_and my you tube slides. _**

Renji approached her doorway with a ball of dread in the pit of his stomach. Knowing now, that he has true feelings for this woman made the fact that he was going to interrogate her with such hard questions made him ill. Sweating and a little shaky he hovered a fist above her door. He couldn't knock, his hand wouldn't move, his heart was pounding. "I can't do it. She was so happy a few minutes ago." He thought. "You can do this. Damn it, you have to. It's your duty. It will make things easier for her in the long run." Renji was coaching himself into knocking, (even though it wasn't really working) when the door flew open.

"Are you ever going to knock, Renji?" Yoshira said as she leaned against the door frame. "I've been watching you out of my window for sometime now." She giggled. Then, her face got strangely serious. "Renji, if you are worried about this being hard or that I might get upset, don't be. I am prepared for hard questions. I will be fine. I'm sorry this is going to be so difficult for you. I wish you didn't have to do this. But I'll try my best to help you, and I will never hold anything said today against you. I know you have a job to do. Please don't feel the need to go easy on me." Renji looked at her with surprise.

"Even in this very difficult situation she worries about someone else's feelings above her own." He thought. "I will honor her request. I will do my job and not insult her resolve by walking on eggshells."

Yoshira had formed a resolve to stay strong through the questioning and not to take it personally. That, in turn, had helped Renji form a resolve not to tailor his duties to her needs. They walked into the apartment, Yoshira sat down on her couch covering up with w blanket. Renji took the chair across from her and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. "I know the jest of what happened but I have to officially ask these questions." He stated as he looked away. His eyes landed on the old photograph of them with Rukia and he slammed them shut, wishing he hadn't seen the reminder of their friendship. He took in a long breath and began.

"**What was your relationship with Ichimaru Gin prior to him defecting?"**

"_We had a physically intimate relationship."_ They both spoke with emotionless professionalism.

"**Was there an emotional relationship as well? In example, to the best of your knowledge were the two of you in love?"** He hated asking that and now that he had feelings for her he didn't want to know the answer either.

"_To the best of my knowledge,"_ she paused and looked down. _"Yes. He had told me he loved me. I had told him the same."_ She looked back up ignoring the slight falter in her determination.

"**In your time spent together, were you ever in the presence of any combination of the three defects?**"

"_No"_

"**Did Gin ever speak of the other two defects to you, Even if it was something insignificant?"**

"_Not to my knowledge."_

"**How was your time spent together?"** This was also, a question he hated because he was sure he already knew the answer.

"_We almost always met up here. Most of our time was here, the exception being, when we first met. I was his care giver at the fourth squad medical relief station."_ She wasn't about to go into detail with what they did at her place.

"**Who was the initiator of the relationship?"**

She didn't see what it mattered but she answered thoughtfully _"I guess Gin was. I was attracted to him when I was healing him, but he always started flirting. After he was released he had knocked on my door late at night. I let him in and we talked. He said 'I miss talking to you. Do you think we could do this again after the captains meeting tomorrow?' I said yes and the rest is history." _When she repeated what he had said her voice cracked a little but she bit her tongue and forged through.

"**What is your relationship with Kuchiki Rukia?"**

This took her by surprise but she answered _"She is my closest friend."_

"**Were you ever in the presence of both Rukia and Gin?"**

"_Once at the relief station." _She didn't make any connection yet.

"**In any of your conversations was the fact that Rukia was the hostess of the hogyoku ever discussed?" **He didn't know if Yoshira had realized that it could be a possibility that Gin had taken her as a mate just to gain information on Rukia. Whether she knew she had the hogyoku, whether she knew how to use it or, whether anyone else knew. If Rukia had knowledge of it, there was a good chance her closest confidant also knew. When he saw the look on her face he could tell that she hadn't even thought of that possibility. The look on her face also told him she knew full and well what he was getting at.

Yoshira sat quiet looking at her lap. She hadn't ever made that connection and just the possibility of that being the reason for their "relationship" made her blood run cold. She was sad, but more so she was angry, angry that she had possibly just been a pawn with benefits for Gin's twisted goals. _"No."_ She said, tears welling in her eyes. _"I didn't have any information to give."_ She thought back hard to remember if Gin had ever brought Rukia up to her. _"I don't recall us ever discussing, in depth, anything concerning Rukia at all." _Even though that was true, now she felt thoroughly used and foolish.

"That's all." Renji said as he cleared his throat. He stared at her for a moment and then turned toward the door.

"I'm sorry." She whispered still looking at her lap. "I'm sorry I didn't stay calm as I had promised."

"Your fine." He said. He once again was at a loss for words; he just wasn't the sensitive type. Everything he wanted to say wouldn't leave his mouth.

She started to sob. He looked at the shattered form heaving and gasping for air on the couch. Within a millisecond he had her in his arms like a baby, her face pressing against his hard chest and her hot tears running down his stomach. He wanted to find Gin. To kill him, to make him pay for hurting this beautiful creature. He stood there holding her for a while. He carried her to her bed and placed her in it. Her sobs had softened, he sat down beside her and stroked her hair. She curled up on her side and began to speak.

"Renji, I"

"Don't apologize." He interrupted. "You've done nothing wrong." "Just sleep." He added.

As he was walking to the door he looked back at the fragile creature that had made him so emotional. "I'll be back to check on you after work."

**End notes: the plot thickens. Could this be the reason for Gin seeking her out? **

**Is Renji going soft?**

**Can Yoshira learn to love and trust again after her recent revelation?**

**I will be posting some drabble from Gin's point of view.**

**to clear up some of the questions.**

**Thanx for reading i wrote these two chappies when i was really tired so excuse mistakes and poor writing P**


	9. misunderstanding

Renji had been working all day

Renji had been working all day. Not even able to sit for lunch, he grabbed a sandwich and ate while delivering reports. He had finished the report on Yoshira and handed it in to his captain. The question that Byakuya was most interested in was the one concerning Rukia. That question had undoubtedly been answered. He was worried about how Yoshira had taken the question. "She had never even thought for a moment that he might have used her." He thought sadly. "Even though it's fairly obvious that his reason for carrying out a relationship with her was most likely Rukia, it still might not be true." But Renji couldn't ignore his gut instinct. That instinct told him, Gin had used Yoshira; it was just too big of a coincidence that the person he chose for a lover was also the closest person to the hostess of the hogyoku. "What are the odds that it had nothing to do with that fact?" he thought.

Running through the streets, reports in hand, Renji spotted Hisagi ahead of him. "Hisagi, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"What is it?" Hisagi cautiously asked.

Renji knew he would be working late and he wanted to make sure Yoshira was alright. "Could you go to Yoshira Misake's apartment and just make sure she is alright. I told her I would stop by after my duties were done, but I'm running late."

Hisagi raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I'm done for the day anyhow." He said. "Are you sure you don't want to take care of her yourself." He said with a half grin.

"Tch, it's not like that. She's a close friend of mine and she was upset this morning." Renji said narrowing his eyes and playing it cool. He really did want to take care of her himself, but he couldn't let anyone know that just yet. And he was way too worried to wait till he got off work. "She will at least have a distraction for a moment if he comes by, she won't think I forgot about her either." He thought to himself as he watched Hisagi walk towards the apartment he had been directed to.

Yoshira was in front of her mirror dressed in a little clingy black dress and strappy heels. She brushed out her long raven mane and put on her small diamond stud earrings. She looked extremely gorgeous. After crying all afternoon, she decided to let it go for now. "A night out with Renji will cheer me up and maybe I can figure out if there is something more than friendship to all this." She had thought. She knew that she shouldn't get involved, but she couldn't help it. Whenever he came near, she felt butterflies. She had replayed the night she brought him home over and over in her mind, the way he nuzzled her hair, that sexy moan, it made her flush every time she relived it. She was going to ask him to go with her and she knew he wouldn't refuse. Renji, after all, never turned down drinking.

As she put the back on her last earring she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She yelled for her room. She stepped out in time to see Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei. "Oh!" Her eyes widened. "I...I...uh...was expecting someone else. I apologize for being so informal Lieutenant." She managed to stammer out as she bowed.

"It's nothing, really, Yoshira-San. Abarai asked me to check on you, do you need anything?" He asked with a puzzled look. To him she seemed fine, as if she were ready to go to a party. "I see" he thought. "I'll have to thank Renji later. I never would have guessed he would be the type to fix his friends up on a date." He added to his inner monologue. "Were you going somewhere?" He asked giving his most charming smile "She's so hot too." He thought, oblivious to the fact that he had totally misunderstood the whole situation.

"I was actually going to have fun night on the town. I was going to make Renji accompany me, but since he's not coming by I will probably just stay home...I hate going out alone." She said smiling trying not to show her hurt feelings.

"Nonsense." He said. "I'll go with you. I never let a beautiful woman down. Besides, I could use some fun too. Do you drink sake?" He was somewhat of a ladies man he had the looks and the flirty personality to match. Yoshira didn't think it could hurt to have a few drinks with this charmer, so long as it was done outside the walls and in Rukongai.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" She said. Not wanting him to know that she could probably out drink him where sake was concerned.

"There is a great tavern by my place." He suggested.

"Uh... actually I'd prefer if we slummed it tonight. I like to keep a low profile since the whole Gin thing."

"Really, you're not scared?" he toyed.

"Well, I wouldn't go alone, but with a vice captain with me I think I'll be alright." She smirked.

"Let's go then." He linked her arm like a true gentleman and escorted her out the door.


	10. Sleep

Renji walked back into the bar to find Yoshira being harassed by two rough looking guys

**Authors note: Hello all this is the next chappie. To clear up any confusion on the last one, Hisagi was the only person who thought this was a blind date. Misake was expecting Renji to go out with her, Renji just wanted Hisagi to check on her, Hisagi saw her all dressed up and thought he got set up by Renji. To my reviewer, Cheeky, thank you, knowing someone is reading this helps me write the next chapters. To ppl who put this on alert thank you as well, also if you have time I would love to hear what you think of my story. K nuff of that lets get down to some flirting, and good old fashion jealousy. Enjoy. **

It had been an hour and a half and renji hadn't heard back from Hisagi. "Where the fuck is he?" Renji was still worried about Yoshira. He finally finished the last of his duties and headed towards her place. He knocked on the door, knowing no one was inside by the lack of reiatsu. He searched for her reiatsu and could tell she was far away. If she had more of it, he would have been able to locate her. "I'll have to find Hisagi and ask if he actually saw her." He thought. He searched for Hisagi's Reiatsu, it too, felt far away but he had so much that renji was able to locate the right direction. As he followed Hisagi's spiritual pressure, Yoshira's became stronger as well. He could now tell they were probably together. "But what the hell are they doing in Rukongai?" He thought aloud.

In a small booth, at a dingy tavern, Yoshira Misake sat across from Hisagi Shuuhei. She had matched him drink for drink all night long. It actually impressed him that she held her liquor so well. But in reality, she was wasted. He was so wasted himself that he didn't notice how thoroughly trashed she was. After some small talk, the tavern band started playing a faster paced song and Hisagi jumped up. "Misake lets dance." The sake proved it quite easy to drop all honorifics.

"KAWIIIII! Let's do it! I love to dance!" She shouted over the band.

Of course, to Yoshira this was all innocent fun. She had no clue Hisagi thought this was a date, he had pulled out her chair, opened the door for her, even paid for the drinks, but Yoshira was blessed with good looks, she was used to being treated like this most of the time. To Hisagi, on the other hand it served as signs the "date" was going well.

He was exceptionally close on the dance floor, he moved and she followed, he placed his hands on her hips, she ran a hand through her hair. To her it was just dancing, but to anyone else watching, it was a steamy scene. Hisagi didn't want the song to end. He didn't want to stop feeling her rhythm against his; he knew that after this song it was time to make a move. "If I do this right," He thought. "I may be able to feel her hips against mine later tonight."

Renji had reached the tavern that he sensed Hisagi and Yoshira. "Drinking together?" He thought. "What the fuck, Hisagi." He peered in through one of the windows just in time to see Hisagi leading Yoshira on to the dance floor. "Bastard." He said under his breath. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as he took in the very sexy couple gyrating on the dance floor. It did appear that Hisagi was enjoying it a little more that Yoshira. When the music stopped, Renji was eaten up with jealousy. He watched them stumble back to their booth.

"Misake it's a long walk back, Do you want to head out now?" Hisagi asked, he hadn't drank for a while and was starting to sober up a little.

"I wish I could shunpo." She slurred her last word a little.

"Well, how bout this," He leaned in a little and said it softly, staring into her half lidded green eyes. "I'll carry you on my back and shunpo both of us home."

"Really?" She beamed. She was excited since she had never felt shunpo before.

"Let's go." He said standing up and taking her hand.

"Oy, Hisagi." Renji was standing behind him. Neither Yoshira nor Hisagi had seen him enter.

"Renji!!" Yoshira shouted excitedly while clapping her hands once in front of her face.

"Excuse us Misake. I have to speak with Hisagi." Renji looked down at the stunning woman and back up to Hisagi, before walking outside. Hisagi followed with a smile of gratitude on his face, ready to thank Renji for setting him up.

Once outside Renji scowled at Hisagi. "I'll take her home." He said lowly.

"Actually I was thinking of staying at her place tonight. We really hit it off."

Renji gasped at this comment. "The fuck you will. I just asked you to check on her, not get her drunk and make a move on her." He said clearly pissed now. Hisagi furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Did I miss something here?" He asked. Total confusion had set in, he couldn't figure out why his friend was pissed. Then, he noticed the look in Renji's eyes; he had seen it before, hell he had that same look on his face once or twice, jealousy. He then realized he had made a mistake. "I'm sorry...I...uh...I guess I thought you guys were just friends." He said softly, too embarrassed to admit he thought he was on a blind date.

Renji had calmed down a little at Hisagi's apology. They were, after all, just friends. But he knew he wanted more. He knew he didn't want his friend to move in on her. He knew he had to tell her soon. "We are." He said after a long pause. "Just friends." He added.

Hisagi gave Renji a knowing look, as if to say "But there's more to it than that." "Will you tell her I have something to take care of?" He asked, giving Renji the perfect excuse to take her home himself.

"Sure. See you later." He said as Hisagi walked up the road.

Renji walked back into the bar to find Yoshira being harassed by two rough looking guys. One reached for her wrist and in one flash step Renji was between them. "Leave." He commanded. He could have easily killed them both in the blink of an eye, But Renji wasn't one for picking on "weaklings", and he released just enough reiatsu to scare them off. The two men buckled a little at the knees, and then ran out of the tavern.

"Arigato Renji." Yoshira slurred. "Where is your friend, Hisagi?"

"He had some business to attend to. I'll walk you home." After telling her the news Renji noticed a disappointed look on Yoshira's face. "I was too late." He thought. "Misake is something wrong?" he asked softly, waiting to hear the worst.

"It's just... well, I wanted us to come together, then Hisagi came, then I had fun but I still wanted you here, so I was still a little sad, then Hisagi was going to Shunpo me home. That made me happy because I have never felt shunpo before. But I guess he's gone now." Renji didn't understand all of her drunk rambling, but he got the jest of it; 1. She wanted to be with him instead of Hisagi 2. He should shunpo her home. The first being way more important to him than the second, even if the second involved her being dangerously close to him.

Renji turned his back to her without a word. He knelt down on one knee. "My shunpo is way faster than Hisagi's." He said as a slight smirk crossed his lips.

"Really? YAY" she jumped on his back and leaned her face against the side of his neck. Renji could feel her warm soft breath against his ear and the curved smiled on her lips against his neck, as he flashed outside. "SO FAST! Don't drop me please." She said, sounding a little frightened.

"Never." He said.

As Renji reached the steps to Yoshira's apartment he could tell that she was passed out. Her head had been limp on his shoulder for a few minutes even though her arms were still wrapped around him. He carried her back to her bedroom and laid her on her bed, straightening back up he looked down at her angelic face. "Misake..." his whisper trailed off as he leaned in closer. He lightly pressed his lips to her forehead, stroking her satiny hair.

"Renji," Her green eyes fluttered open. He rose up, eyes wide, realizing what he had done. "Could you hold me for a while?"

Renji took of his top robe and lay down on the other side of the bed. She rolled over to face him and buried her head in his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he let out a low sigh. As he stroked the back of her hair, he knew that this was the way he wanted to fall asleep forever. He drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he had ever had.

**A/N; Aww how cute. I know it's fluffy but damn it, I start to write in some steaminess and I chicken out. I promise Renji will get laid. Lol. pls Review it makes me smile and possibly will give me ideas.**


	11. There's got to be a morning after

**A/N: The new chapter is up! Sorry it took me so long. **

**I'm suffering some serious writers block here, **

**plus i've been watching High school host club and it's totally taking **

**away from my bleach obsession. lol**

**no reviews last time ( but i did get some p/ms **

**asking when my next chap was gonna be up**

**so thanx for at least reading.**

**enjoy!**

Yoshira awoke with a horrible headache. She sat up, confused about how she got in her bed. Flashes of dancing with Hisagi ran through her mind, and after that a faint memory of Renji at the tavern. "So, he did come!" she said aloud. She stretched her arms above her and made her way to the bathroom (still dressed in last nights clothing). She reached for the knob when she heard a sound that made her heart stop. "What the hell?" her eyes were as big as silver dollars. She started to sweat. "Someone..." she thought aloud. "Someone is in my shower."

She raced back down the hall and jumped into her bed. "Which one?" she asked herself. She threw the covers over her head. "Please don't let Hisagi be in my shower." She thought as she tried hard to remember the trip home. She knew she hadn't been intimate with anyone seeing as she was still dressed, but just the thought that he might have stayed the night with her was too embarrassing. Even the thought of Renji naked in her shower made her blush a little. She peeked out of her covers when she heard the shower stop; her eyes caught a glimpse of the robe hanging on her chair. "It has sleeves! Thank god it has sleeves!" she thought. It had to be Renji's, because Hisagi always wore a robe without sleeves.

"Then that means...Renji stayed the night at my house again." She thought. "But why?" She threw on a robe and went to the kitchen to start breakfast, she knew Renji had to work and if he had stayed all night it was only proper to send him off on the right footing. I probably got sick and worried him she thought, feeling foolish.

Renji stepped out of the shower and tied a towel around himself. He looked in the mirror and tied his hair in its usual ponytail. He picked up his pants and shook them out. Putting them on, he wondered if Yoshira was up yet. "It's probably too early for the night she had." He chuckled. He stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway, hearing sounds coming from the kitchen, he knew she was awake. He couldn't help but feel awkward; sleeping _next to _someone meant way more than a one-night stand, in his mind. But he wasn't sure how to act after something so personal had been shared between the two. As he neared the kitchen he prepared for the worst.

"Ohiyo, Renji." Yoshira said as she poured some tea.

"Ohiyo." He returned. Relieved she didn't seem awkward at all.

"I'm trying to get you some food as quick as I can. I wouldn't want to make you late." She said, setting the table.

Renji sat down. "You sure are up early... I mean for as sloshed as you were and all."

"Yeah, I don't really remember much, but thank you...For staying, you know. I hope I wasn't too much trouble." She said looking down into her plate. She still didn't know why he had stayed, but it was obviously for her benefit. Even if it wasn't she was actually glad he had.

"Not at all." He said.

"Did you at least get enough sleep?" She questioned stirring her tea. She had realized he had shared her bed. At first she felt extremely embarrassed, then after contemplating it, she got a little excited.

"Yeah, I slept fine." He said with a little smile. He wanted to tell her that it was the best sleep he had ever had, that he wanted to sleep like that every night for the rest of his days. "There's just no way, I can't say shit like that." He thought.

He walked back to her room and finished dressing. She walked him to the door. As he was about to leave, he suddenly stopped. His cheeks reddened as he gently pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Good bye." He said softly as he shunpoed towards the Kuchiki Manor.


	12. don't forget about me

**Thanks to my reviewer: Cheeky**

**I was getting bored with this story so i decided to add some Gin spicy-ness**

**Hope you guys like Grimmy because he is goning to be here for a few chapters**

**much love to you all and more to come.**

Yoshira walked back down the hallway to her bed. She felt shitty and wanted to sleep off her hangover. "He slept right here." She thought as she ran a graceful hand over the mussed sheets. She leaned over and smelled the pillow. It had his clean and masculine scent on it. "I guess I will have to pay him back for the company." She said aloud, adding a girlish giggle as an afterthought.

Renji sat at his desk filling out forms and reports. Byakuya glanced over at him. He seemed different today. The sexy, yet un-emotional captain studied his lieutenant. Trying to put his finger on it, he noticed the faint smile that crossed Renji's lips. Renji had stopped writing and seemed to be stuck in a happy thought. He cleared his thought and rubbed the back of his neck, as if realizing where he was. "Just what has he been up to?" Byakuya thought.

Gin traveled down the stark white hallways of Los Noches towards Aizen's Throne. He stood before the powerful man and grinned eerily. "Captain" he said in a sing-songy manner, "Ya know how ya asked if I wanted her here?" Aizen raised an eyebrow and folded his hands in his lap. "Would it be alright if I just left somethin' in her apartment?" He asked, his grin growing mischievous.

Aizen studied his minion for a moment. He knew Gin was going to start a new game, one that might benefit him if the little tart told anyone. "It would be worth it just to mess with soul society, to let them know how easily we can come and go from there." He thought with a smirk. "You have a present for her?" He asked, baiting Gin to let him in on what this was all about.

Taking the bait, Gin elaborated "I just wanna make sure she knows I'm still around. And ta let anyone else who might be there know too."

"Afriad someone new might be taking your place, Gin?" Aizen toyed. "You always were a little insecure. If you had done as I had and made the girl believe she couldn't live without you, you would have no worries right now." He added. "If you wish to leave her a message, I will send it with someone else. I can't risk you getting caught."

As Gin went back to his room he opened the letter he had written in his best penmanship. He couldn't stop thinking about what could be going on with her in soul society. The mere thought of another man touching her delicate skin made him irate. Eaten up with jealousy, Gin had decided to leave her a reminder that she belonged to him no matter how far away he was. He decided this after a deliciously sinful romp with one of his new pets. As he looked at the female arrancar laying next to him, her dark hair reminded him of his Mi-Chan. "I wonder if she's doing this?" He thought. "Or worse, I wonder if she is falling in love with someone else?" The last thought caused him to politely kick his little pet back to her quarters. He felt no guilt for being with her, after all, she was just there to fill a physical need. She was not someone he cared for at all, he could have killed her right there and felt nothing at all. He would not stand for another man touching what was his. Gin was very territorial. He still loved Misake, of course not enough to derail his plans but he had figured on getting her back once he had gained his rightful status as god's right hand. If she had moved on, this would prove quite difficult and would ruin his plans for getting her back. "I think this'll do the trick." He smirked.

Gin was called back to Aizen, note in hand he made the trek back. He was curious who Aizen would send. If it was Aizen's favorite, number four, then Gin would have no worries. That particular Espada went by the book and would do as he's told. However, if it was one of a few others there might be problems. He decided to make it clear the the recipient od the message was not to be harmed or touched in any way, hoping that if it was one of the more unpredictable ones that they would follow the rules this time. He pasted on his notorious grin, not for one moment letting on that he had a care in the world.

In the spacious room stood Aizen, and Espada Number 6 Grimmijow. The large espada, seeming thoroughly uninterested in the whole situation, looked lazily over at Gin. "Alright, Now that we are all here, Gimmijow, I have a mission for you." The King said in his warm voice. This news perked the espada right up.

"Yosh! It's been a while since I've fought someone." The blue-haired man said enthusiastically.

"There will be no fighting, and you can not let your presence be known. This is just to send a message and to play with our enemies a little. You understand the importance of playing with your pray a little before delivering the final blow, don't you?" Aizen enforced the last comment with a little reiatsu to make sure his minion understood how serious he was.

Grimmijow listened as the plan was told to him. It seemed pretty simple and he wasn't at all excited anymore. He didn't understand why he had been chosen. He was a warrior, someone you would send out to murder and destroy. Gin looked at him with a different expression on his face than before. "Just what the fuck is this all about?" Grimmijow thought as he took the sealed letter and bolted for soul society.

Gin was disappointed at Aizen's pick for the job. The handsome espada always had a harem of adoring females in his room. He was defiantly a man women gravitated to, and he was always obtaining more women for himself. When ever he saw a servant that he wanted he just took her for his own. Also, the espada was know for breaking the rules and going on his own whims every time he was asked to do something. He looked at Aizen, noting the pleased expression on his face. "Thanks captain, ya know how hard it is for me to drop something once i get it in my head." He said with his usual grin, never once letting on that Aizen's pick annoyed him and fully knowing that Aizen had picked number 6 just to fuck with him.


	13. dinner is served

**Thanks to cheeky for reviewing **

**also the chapter after this one is Going to be citrus flavored **

**if ya know what i mean so...**

**if you are under 18 ya know better, but i can't stop ya now can i?**

**please review and lemme know whatcha think.**

As the end of the work day approached, Renji could not wait to see Yoshira. Byakuya could tell Renji was aching to get out on time. He had never seen his subordinate work so fast. "What ever he is up to, it certainly has improved his efficiency." The handsome captain thought. "If you are done, you can leave. I have some things to attend to." As soon as the statement left his lips, Renji was out of his seat and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll see you tomorrow." Renji said as he hit the door.

"Renji."

"Yes Captain?"

"Tomorrow is your day off." The captain said flatly, but inside very amused to see his subordinate in such a state.

Renji looked sheepishly at his superior, "Right." He said as he headed home.

Once at home, Renji jumped into his shower. "I'll take her out tonight. Something special, and then I'll tell her how I feel." He thought. He wanted to officially let Misake know, there can be no mistake about it. He wasn't really a planner but he knew he wanted to do something different. "No Drinking!" He said as he stepped out of the shower and put on a baggy pair of cargo pants. He slipped into a black t-shirt that showed off his beautiful lean muscles. Letting his hair hang loose, gave himself a quick once over in the mirror before deciding not to tie it back.

Yoshira Misake had a feeling she would be seeing Renji this afternoon. She went into her bath room and drew a hot tub full of water. She added some jasmine oil, then undressed and soaked for a while. After dressing in a nice pair of dark jeans and a white tank top she bushed out her waist length hair. Braiding the shiny raven locks she hummed to herself, fully pleased with her plan to surprise Renji with dinner.

She had been to the market earlier and decided to make her favorite curry. It was an old recipe that her captain had taught her how to make when she first entered the fourth squad. She had tweaked it a bit after she learned how to cook better and now she was very proud of it. Inside of her kitchen she prepared the meal, also chilling a bottle of wine and setting the table with a pretty candle in the center. She turned the lights down low letting the evening sun set and the candle do most of the lighting in her mainly white apartment. She poured herself a glass of wine, sat on her white sofa and waited for the knock.

Grimmjow seated himself in the tree line beside the apartment he was ordered to enter. He was under strict orders not to reveal his self, meaning he could not leave the note while she was there and he could not start any shit. On top of that, it was a pain in the ass to conceal his spirit pressure this whole time. "This sucks." He said to himself. "And, of course, the bitch is there." He noted looking through the open window. "Man is she hot. I wonder why they chose her to receive the message. She feels fuckin' weak as hell. But at least now I know why they didn't want me to hurt her. It'd be a damn shame to mess up that face." He thought. He was a little pissed that he would probably have to wait till morning to leave the note but at least the view was nice for the time being.

Renji knocked on Yoshira's door and took in the smell of her awesome cooking. "Damn, she already ate dinner." He thought disappointed that his plan had already gone awry. He heard her call for him to come in and was pleasantly surprised when he noticed the table was set for two. "Did you make me dinner?" He asked a little flirtier than his usual self.

"How do you know it's for you?" She toyed back.

"Ah, I see. Well the poor guy will be real let down when he comes in only to find that I ate all his food, and took over his date." He said giving a devilish smile.

The smile made Yoshira a little light headed. He looked amazing with his hair down and that sexy grin was icing on the cake, she suddenly longed for a camera. "Well I guess it can't be helped then. Would you like a glass of wine sir?" She asked bouncing off into the kitchen.

He noticed the empty glass on her table, "Shit, I wasn't going to drink tonight." He thought. "Sure, But only one tonight, I have drank so much lately that I'm trying to take it easy for a while." He said hoping she would follow suit and not have more than one or two. He sat down at the table feeling totally comfortable and confident. He hadn't felt like this for a long time and it felt good. He knew tonight he was starting something, something he needed. He needed to be with her and he needed to know for sure she wanted that too, although he was pretty damn sure of that already.


	14. And nowDessert

**OK here is the next chapter... I'm sooooooooo nervous. I would like to know what you all think, **

**cause i have no problem with constructive critism.**

**The next chapter will be up on wed. night.**

Grimmjow sat in his tree and watched as the big red-head marred his view of the delicious female he was stalking. "Bastard" He said under his breath. He knew as long as the male was there he wouldn't have a chance of getting in. "Why didn't they tell me a dude lived here too?" He wondered. He watched in envy as the dark-haired beauty served the man with food and tea.

Once their meal was finished they walked into the living area and sat down on the couch carrying on their discussion from the table.

"Then if he's not a child, is he a midget?" She asked seriously.

Renji burst out laughing holding his side and talking through laughs. "He would be so pissed if he heard that." Calming down a little he said "I'm not quite sure about him. If some one calls him a kid he gets crazy mad but it's obvious he's not an adult either. One time before he was a captain, Ikakku called him a midget and almost got killed." He chuckled at the memory.

"Oh" She laughed "I always just thought of him as a frighteningly strong child." She looked at Renji as he smiled. "You look really good with your hair down" She said.

"Thanks" he said. "You look good tonight too." He suddenly became aware of his current situation and got a little nervous. Looking down he started to tell her what he had been thinking. "Misake...I" He looked up. She was looking at him with big green eyes and an honest expression, several strands of her hair had fallen across her forehead. She looked so beautiful at that moment, he lost his words. His hand moved on its own, brushing the strands away and cupping the side of her cheek. He searched her eyes for permission.

Her soft cheeks reddened under his touch. She drew in a long deep breath, her head felt light as she stared into his eyes. As he leaned in, her eyes closed and she parted her lips allowing him to take what she wanted to give. His lips met hers; the gentle kiss had an underlying hunger to it. She laced her fingers in the back of his silky hair and drew him closer, the kiss now taking on a hint of urgency. He placed one hand on the small of her back, guiding her with him as he leaned back on the couch. Lying on top of him, she let out a soft moan and pulled back a little searching his face. She could tell his need and was sure he could see hers too.

Saying nothing she sat up, straddling him, she took in the sight for a moment. He looked up at her as well. Seeing her lick her lips pushed him a little farther to the edge. He wanted to hear her moan again, it was now his favorite sound in the world. Holding her hips in place he sat up too. He ran his tongue along her collar bone before gently biting the side of her neck. Her body laxed a little and she pressed herself against him. Making a trail of kisses licks and bites he worked his way to her breasts. The only thing between him and the perfect globes was the thin tank top she was wearing. He gently sucked the hard nipple through the thin material. She was caught off guard by this and let out a low moan from the back of her throat. His patience was now gone as he grabbed her shirt and swiftly yanked it off. She stood up, undressing herself and allowing him to stand and shed his pesky clothes as well. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch. Positioning himself over her, he entered in one quick thrust. She sucked in her breath and he crashed his mouth over hers, devouring her moan. Renji worked with expertise thrusting in and out, taking delight in every gasp and moan he drew out of her. The rhythm was fast and his thrusts were harder than she expected, luckily she liked it that way and was used to that, considering her last lover was a bit sadistic. He could feel she was close, as her muscles tightened around him. Taking on a rougher pace, he too felt warmth spreading through his stomach. They both reached their limit together, before collapsing on the couch.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't believe his bum luck. "I had to sit here and watch this dumb-fuck screw that little bitch's brains out when I could be in my room right now screwing another little bitch's brains out." He fumed inwardly. "And for what? So I can give this chick some piece of shit note that's probably not even important, written by that creepy bastard Ichimaru?" He had been waiting all night and was now pretty pissed that he had to sit uncomfortably in a tree for several hours, hoping that they would leave so he could just go home.

He watched as they both entered the bathroom together. The tall male turned on the shower and shut the door. "They should be in there for a while." He thought, as he entered the window with a speed that rivaled shunpo. He dropped the letter on the coffee table and sped back out heading for home. "No way was I gonna wait for them to leave." He thought, not once looking back.


	15. Special delivery

**_A/N: Special thanx again to cheeky for reviewing. _**

**_sorry i didn't post until now i just got my internet back today._**

Steam filled Yoshira's bathroom as she and Renji washed the sweat off of each other. With a soapy sponge Renji lathered Yoshira's firm stomach keeping a pleased smile on his face. "You look like the cat that just swallowed the canary." She said playfully.

"If that's the finest canary the cat ever ate, then I feel like the cat that just swallowed the canary." He toyed back. She let out a giggle as she turned around lifting her long hair out of the way so that he could wash her neck and back. He stared for a moment at her toned back and noticed that what he always thought was a scar was actually a small tattoo of writing. The color of the writing was only a few shades darker than her skin color, and the script was small and bunched together. He couldn't believe he had never noticed before. He leaned in to read it, but it was in a different language.

Yoshira noticed she was not getting washed and looked over her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" she asked, seeing the confused expression on his face.

"I just never knew that you had a tattoo." He said as he went back to his duty.

"Oh, that." She said a little embarrassed. Actually she had forgotten all about it. It was written in an ancient language called Gaelic. It was something Gin had been into briefly. The script translated into: "_For All Eternity". _Gin had one on his shoulder in the same script that read: _"We Are As One"_. He had come to her one night really excited about the idea. Writing it out on a sheet of paper he tore it in half and told her the exact person to have tattoo it. Of course they couldn't go together for fear of being caught but she did as she was told. The next night Gin came in and took off his shirt, revealing his new brand. She played with him at first and said she was afraid it would hurt too badly. Once she saw the hurt expression on his face she couldn't take it anymore. _"I am sorry. Look I did it. I didn't know it would make you so sad."_ She told him. His eyes lit up and he flashed a genuine smile. It was one of the best nights they had ever had. "It's just something I saw in a book. I thought it looked and sounded cool, it means _For All Eternity." _She didn't know why she lied. Maybe she didn't feel like talking about Gin, Maybe she wished that was really why she got it, maybe she was afraid Renji would get jealous and she wasn't quite ready to get it taken off. The only thing she knew for sure is, as soon as she lied about it she wished she had just told him the translation and not said anything else.

"I see. Very sexy." He commented, as he leaned over to turn the water off. He grabbed a towel and dried his new mate off. They finished up their business and headed for bed. Snuggling in close to Renji Yoshira closed her eyes and drifted off in to what seemed like a peaceful slumber. Renji stayed up a little longer trying not to give into his exhaustion. "She's so lovely when she sleeps. He thought.

* * *

Yoshira's eyes fluttered open to be met with the eyes of her new lover. "Good morning." She said. Renji thought it was cute how her voice was a little scratchy.

"Good morning." He said with a small smile. "I'm off today. Let's do something." He said as he sat up and stretched his tattooed arms over his head.

Yoshira panicked a little, "Uh...Renji, do you think it would be a good idea to be seen together. I mean, maybe we should keep this a secret for a while." It had been about two months since Gin had left, but her little scandal took about a month to fully spread and it didn't reach her captain until about a week and a half ago. She was sure this wasn't enough time for it to have blown over.

"Yoshira, you think your last relationship was out of the norm. Well, I hate to tell you but it wasn't. Higher ranks have been involved with low ranks for a long time and yes they do sometimes keep it a secret but there is no rule about who a seated officer can or cannot date." Renji said this casually reassuring her that there wasn't much to worry about. "You're not my subordinate. That's usually the reason that ranked and unranked date in private anyway." He knew no one would really make a fuss about it, just that some of the females might talk a little shit, but all that was usually just out of jealousy. Actually the only ones that usually griped about a high rank and an unranked were females, men tend not to give a rats ass about that sort of thing. The only reason Yoshira had caught so much attention for it was because of who it happened to be.

"Wow, you really sounded like your captain just now. But let's just wait a little longer before we let people in on our personal lives." She said pouting relying on being cute to get her way.

"Let's stay in then." He said with a wink, as he leaned over and gently kissed her. After a while of playing in bed they decided to have a snack. Yoshira walked over to the couch and pulled off the white slip-cover as she wrinkled her nose.

"I should probably wash this." She said throwing it in the hallway hamper. With the slip-cover gone the couch's true form was shown.

"Chappie?" Renji said with a laugh. The couch was pink with Chappie the bunny all over it. Yoshira was a little self-conscious over the kiddy couch.

"O.K., it was a house warming gift from Rukia. I like chappie, don't get me wrong but I agree it was a little childish. So I bought the slip-cover and told her that I didn't want it to get dirty."

Renji laughed as he sat on the girly couch. Yoshira disappeared into the kitchen only to return a few minutes later with two plates of fruit, disappearing and reappearing once again with two cups of tea. When she sat the cups down she noticed a small envelope on her coffee table. She looked at Renji slyly assuming that it was a letter from him. Picking it up, she said coyly "I wonder what this is?" Renji looked at her with a curious expression.

"What is it?" He asked. She smiled and flipped the envelope over. The moment she saw it she knew exactly who it was from, not Renji that was for sure. Horrified, she threw the letter back down and clasped her hand over her mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Renji asked jumping to his feet. "What is that?"

"I don't know. It's sealed with Gin's wax stamp." She said with a cautious look on her face. She stared at the letter and blinked a few times. "Someone was in here, last night, or this morning. Probably him, I just can't believe neither of us noticed." She picked the letter back up and opened the back. "We have to know what this is about." She took out the letter not realizing a small piece of paper fluttering down to the coffee table. Renji however, did notice and picked it up. Studying it, he opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, waiting to hear what the letter said first.

* * *


	16. mistake?

Yoshira read the letter twice. She knew the handwriting well, she heard the way he would have said it in her head as she read it.

_**Yoshira,**_

_**I know how sad it must have made you when I left. Just know, my little kitten, I'm still around. "For all Eternity" I will be. Remember? Once I have finished my work here I'll come back for you. You will be my queen.**_

"Well? Misake, what does it say?" Renji asked with a firm voice.

She thrust the letter out to him and watched as he read it. "What now?" she said through tears. "Renji, I don't want anyone to know about this." She looked at him with desperate eyes. "Please, please please please. I just want it all to go away." She had her eyes squeezed shut so tight, it seemed that she was trying to erase the whole world. She turned her back to him and balled up her fists at her side, "On top of everything, I've probably gotten you into this whole mess. Maybe last night was a mistake."

"Bullshit! Damn it Misake, don't do that." He yelled "Last night wasn't something that just happened spontaneously. We've both wanted that for a while now, maybe even longer than we know. And trust me, Misake, when I'm in the real world I hang out with two exiled Shinigami and Kurosake Ichigo. Every time that idiot comes here the whole place goes into chaos. Your drama is nothing compared to the shit they get me into. If Gin knows we're together and wants to do somethin' about it, I can handle my own." He had moved behind her holding her arms at her side so she couldn't get away. His hot headedness had got the best of him again. He leaned down resting his head on the back of her shoulder. "Don't you see it? He's trying to control you from there. Are you so weak that you're going to let him? Or do you still love him?" He asked softly.

"I don't." she said, her voice pleading him to believe her. "You should know that."

"Really? Then why did you lie to me last night?" He questioned as he stood up straight, still keeping hold of one of her arms.

"How did you know?" she asked guiltily. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Maybe he had seen the tattoo on Gin's shoulder." She thought, spinning around to meet his wounded expression.

Renji held up the small piece of paper that fluttered out of the letter. When he picked it up he knew that it was the same handwriting and script that was on her shoulder. "This fell out of the note." He said looking away. "What does this one mean? If I can even trust what you said yours meant." He asked still heated.

"I'm sorry I lied. I don't even really know why I did that. It means 'We are as one'. Please forgive me. That is tattooed on Gin's shoulder."

"I see." Renji said. He let her arm go and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Yoshira stood there looking at the floor popping her knuckles, a habit she has when she is uneasy. Renji emerged with his shirt on a few moments later. "If this is what you want then I guess it can't be helped." He said looking straight ahead. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you being a future queen." He said walking past her. He turned around to face her wide-eyed expression. "Because it will never happen. They won't win. Even if they do, Gin will be dead. I'll make sure of that." He said in a cocky tone.

"I don't want to be his Queen! Don't be fucking retarded. You know me better than that. What? I didn't tell you about my tattoo and now everything you know about me is a lie? Now I call bullshit." She yelled.

Renji knew he pushed the right button; it was unlike her to use so much fowl language. Now that he had regained his cool and she had lost her temper, he had expected to feel good. He had expected to feel like he won. But all he felt like was an asshole, an asshole for antagonizing someone he loved and for hurting that person, even if that person had hurt him. He looked at her as her chest heaved in anger and her body tensed with every breath. He was too stubborn to give in just yet, he wasn't perfect but as long as he stayed he knew there was a chance to salvage their relationship.

"Then what do you want?" He said looking at the ground.

"I want you. I want you safe. That's all, that's the only reason I said that. If you don't care about possibly getting dragged into this, then I don't feel like it was a mistake." She said, still pissed off. 'And I'm sorry about lying. Please know that."

"I'm not someone who can be taken down easily, Misake, and for the people I care about, I would gladly protect them with everything I have. The situation involving Rukia should prove that." He said seriously, still looking at the ground. Misake stood there for a moment, realizing that they were officially in the thick together. All her heated anger melted away at the sight of Renji saying something so earnest. She moved toward him stopping just a breath away. He looked up again and saw a tear sliding down her cheek. Gently brushing the tear away he smiled. "Besides, I can't let that traitor take away anything of mine."

* * *

After Grimmjow returned to Los Noches, He sought out Aizen to inform him that he had completed his mission. He found Him in his quarters eating alone. "Aizen-sama, I have delivered the message." He said coolly leaning his back against the doorway.

"I trust your mission went smoothly?" Aizen said with his usual warm tone and smile.

"The woman was a good distraction for the waiting, but I hadn't been told a man lived there too." He said a little annoyed. He was going to make sure they knew that pissed him off.

Aizen raised an eyebrow before probing a little for information, "Ah, I see. That was due to the fact that we weren't sure if he lived there or not. Did he stay the night?"

"I don't know and don't really give a fuck. I had to sit outside while he screwed her senseless. When they got in the shower together I jumped in the widow and left the note." He said disgusted. "If I wasn't under orders I woulda been the one screwing her senseless." He added.

Aizen laughed a little at his unruly Espada, "Gin will be very interested in this, please go to his room and give him a full report. Spare no details." He said. He had actually hoped his little game of sending number 6 would work out. Knowing how he liked pretty women, but Grimmjow had behaved himself. The fact that she was already with another man was way better than anything Grimmjow could have pulled. Aizen was thoroughly pleased at the outcome of this mission.


	17. Report

**A/N Sorry it took so long for my new chappie. Power supply in my computer went out. **

**It took me a week to get a new one, but hey it was really easy to put in. **

**Thanks to my usual reviewee and thanx for the emails and kind words.**

Grimmjow's footsteps echoed in the stark and barren hallways of Los Noches. He stretched his arms and rested them on the back of his head. "Man, but is this troublesome." He said to himself. As he made his way to Gin's chambers his mind wandered to the goddess they had him deliver the letter to. "What role does she play in all this?" he thought. "She's weak as hell." He knew there was something fishy about it all, he just couldn't decipher what it was. "Well, I don't really give a shit." He said aloud after a few minutes of contemplation. He had finally reached the door he was seeking. He knocked and waited for the go ahead. Knocking wasn't generally his style, he went anywhere he wanted and entered a room as if he owned the place, but last time he did this to Ichimaru-sama he opened the door to quite a disturbing sight even by his own standards. "Fuckin' freak." He said under his breath.

"I hope ya weren't referin' to me, Grimmjow-San." Gin said as he opened the door. With his creepy grin and polite speak, he invited Grimmjow into his quarters and ushered out a young female fraccion' at the same time. She looked at Grimmjow as she passed and bowed slightly before hurrying down the hall to the lower ranking quarters. Grimmjow smirked at Gin and took the chair facing his couch.

"Did I interrupt one of your little games, Ichimaru-Sama?" He smirked.

"'Course not. I've been lookin' forward to yer report." He said his grin widening a little. "Now, did ya get the letter there safely?"

"Yeah, I slipped it in when her and her old man were in the shower. It didn't look like they were going to leave and I was ready to get the hell outta there." He said.

Gin's eyes grew wide, revealing their true color to Grimmjow. He had never seen Gin with his eyes fully opened and now it was a little bit of a shock to see them as blood red. "They didn't see me." He said, looking off to the side and thinking that's why Gin had gotten so disturbed. He looked even scarier with his grin gone and eyes open. And the shock of hearing that caused his riatsu to spike a little, making Grimmjow shift uneasily in his chair.

"Oh, I don't doubt it." He said, his usual demeanor returning. He leaned back onto the couch and clasped his hands inside his kimono before resting them in his lap. "I'm just not sure which 'Old man' Yer referin' to. She kinda gets around." He was trying his best to play it cool, something he had always been able to do with ease until now.

"He was a tall red-head with tattoos." Grimmjow said with a shrug. "I had to sit there while they..." Grimjow was cut off by the sudden riatsu stifling his breath. He looked up in time to see Ichimaru stand up.

"Sorry, Grimmjow-San. I dunno what's been wrong with me today. As long as ya got the note there safe-n-sound, that's all I care 'bout." Gin said, easing up his force and walking to the door. He opened it ushering Grimmjow out.

"Whatever." The tall blue hair said unaware that he just dropped a bomb the size of China right on top of Gin's smiling little head.

Gin shut the door and walked across the room to his dresser. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a bottle of sake and took a swig. "Really? A man like him, Misake?" He said to the wall. He placed the bottle back into its hiding spot and headed out for Aizen's room.

As Gin trekked toward Aizen's room, he contemplated what his "Mi-Chan" could possibly see in a loud mouth hot head like Abarai. He was a total contrast to Gin in most ways. "Could she really be happy with someone like that?" He thought. "I shoulda taken her with me." He knew why he didn't. He actually made the right choice. She was no where near strong enough to endure this place. Also, he feared that Aizen would prey upon her weakness. Just too many things could have gone wrong for him if she had come along. He also knew that she would never have forgiven him for dragging her into this betrayal of soul society. He figured that he would just come back for her when he was finished. "Now, she's with that piece-a-shit." He said softly as he reached Aizen's room.

"Ah, I see you've received your report." Aizen said, as the door slid open and Gin's Grinning face appeared from behind it.

"Yeah, the letter should serve its purpose. But, I suppose you already heard 'bout my lil' kitten findin' a stray dog ta play with." Gin said, knowing by the pleased little smirk on Aizen's face that he had.

"I did, but I didn't catch who it was." Aizen replied.

"It don't much matter. Once she realizes I'm comin' back for her, she'll send 'em out to roam the streets again." He replied in his usual care-free tone.

"I wonder." Aizen said with the raise of an eyebrow. He felt a slight bit of glee when he saw the moment of doubt on Gin's features.

"Yeah, yer probly right. Can't be helped I guess. Look's like I need ta take care-o my business before things get outta hand, huh?" Gin said happily as he walked to the door.

"And just what, prêt ell, do you plan on doing about it?" Aizen asked.

Gin slid the door open and lowered his head. Without turning around he answered. "I wonder."


	18. Making up

_**A/N: Thanks to my reviewer Cheeky (You keep me goin')**_

_**The beginning of this chapter takes place the same night as the fight between Renji and Yoshira. **_

**_Also the begining is a long sex scene so if you are under 18 you know _**

**_or if ya got a problem with that stuff scroll down to the line break I added _**

**_because there is some non-sex stuff about Gin at the end_**

"Well, I have to say that this was quite the eventful day, swimming and drinking and making the unflappable Kuchiki Byakuya blush." Yoshira smiled as she gave renji a glass of wine.

"Yeah, Captain's face was priceless when he realized you weren't wearing a top." Renji chuckled. Renji was a little nervous about his captain being pissed. He didn't really ask if he could bring a date to the river front but he was told that he was allowed access to it when ever he wanted. The Kuchiki riverfront was so private and his captain hardly ever went there, but today of all days he had to go for a swim. Renji was a little jealous that his captain had seen Yoshira topless but that might be the one thing that could keep him from getting scolded for bringing a visitor there without asking first.

"Are you sure it's alright...I mean you and I seeing each other." Yoshira asked as she poured another glass for the both of them.

"Do I have to keep telling you? Although..." Renji said, as he gave her a predatory look out of the corner of his eye. "I don't mind if you want to pretend to be forbidden fruit."

"Mmmmm. How about a small taste then?" She said, licking her lips and leaning closer.

Renji grabbed her shoulders and forcefully kissed her before biting and pulling her bottom lip. He slid her white robe off of her shoulder a bit before kissing her neck. She leaned her head to one side allowing him a better angle. Grabbing the back of his head she said over dramatically "No, Abarai- Dono, we mustn't, it's not right."

Renji let out a low growl "Oh but it is." He played. Sweeping her up bridal style, he took her to the bed and set her down. He slid her robe the rest of the way off revealing her tight, tan body and little black panties. His eyes hungrily moved down the length of her body before settling on her breasts. She leaned back on her elbows and gave him her sexiest smirk. That smirk sent a wave of want from his head all the way to his feet. He pinned her shoulders to the bed and took one of her already hard nipples into his mouth. He gently bit and teased it before letting up on her shoulders a bit. He pulled back and gave her a smirk, as well. She was panting a little, as she called out his name softly "Renji..".

Locking eyes with her, he slid down her body all the way to her most private area, an area he planned on invading again and again. She new it was coming, but knowing didn't dull the shock of feeling his tongue sliding into her. He swiped his tongue over her most sensitive area over and over until she no longer had control of her body or mind. She shuddered violently before grabbing and pulling his hair.

Renji however wasn't done. He slid back up the supremely satisfied Yoshira Misake and kissed her letting her taste herself before he moved on to his own pleasure. Yoshira watched, as his sculpted form got up, undressed and crossed the room. Her eyes took in every detail, his perfectly toned back, the thick black lines of his tattoos, how sexy those same tattoos made his body look, his crimson hair that fell far below his shoulders, and the look in his eyes as he sat on her vanity chair. He motioned for her with his hand. She walked over to him with a curious look. "Turn around." He said strongly. Feeling a bit nervous she did. He grabbed her on either side of her hips and wedged his knee between her legs. Using his knee he opened her legs. He grabbed her shoulders and backed her up until she was straddling his lap. Pushing down on her shoulders he gently lowered her onto his waiting length. He grabbed her hips again and moved her up and down, not allowing her to take in all of it. She rolled her head back and let him take the tempo. The fact that he was behind her heightened her senses and the position permitted for a wonderful sensation. He could feel her taking more and more of him in each time and he finally thrust the rest of himself upward. As the movements became harder he reached one arm across the front of her body and began massaging the swollen center of her womanhood. Every push after, she let out a moan and then, began alternating between moaning and begging his name. He shoved her hips down hard in one final drive and they both released together.

* * *

Gin tore through his room with one thought in mind. "She will be mine." His smile was gone, his eyes were wide with fury. _Hopelessness, _it was his first feeling when he realized she had already moved on. This was not a feeling he felt often, it left a bitter taste in his mouth and drained the strength from his muscles. _Regret_ was what he felt after he thought of how it could have been avoided had he not left her behind. _Rage_ was the feeling that accompanied the thoughts of Renji's hands all over his most precious of persons. All of these feelings, feelings Gin almost never felt, feelings that shook his foundation, destroyed his senses, they all lead to his most dominant feeling, _determination. _"She will be mine again."

A knock at his door halted his pacing and he took on his normal behavior in the blink of an eye. "Come on in." He said, clasping his hands together inside the sleeves if his kimono and leaning on his dresser casually. Ulquiorra entered the room with his usual overplayed apathy. He eyed the grinning man in front of him for a nana-second before shoving his pale hands inside his pockets and looking to the side and back again.

"Aizen-sama requested that I accompany you to Soul Society. We are to leave tomorrow." He said.

Gin chuckled as he raised a hand to the back of his neck. "Ah, I see, well, I won't be needn' that. I'll talk to Aizen fer ya."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes to the side and walked out. "As you wish sir."


	19. Unexpected Guest

**_A/N: The next chap is up. This story will be finished within a few chapters. _**

**_I'm glad you have all been enjoying it thus far. _**

**_Thanks to my normal reviewer cheeky_**

Renji hovered over Yoshira for a moment before lightly stroking her cheek. "Misake, wake up." He said softly. Yoshira opened her eyes and smiled as she stretched out like a cat.

"Ohiyo." She said. She noticed he was dressed for work already. She glanced up at the clock. "Why are you leaving so early?" She asked with furrowed brow.

Renji looked at her with a bit of unease. "I was sent a hell butterfly this morning." He replied. It was clear to Yoshira that Renji was worried about something. He tensed up for a minute before finishing his explanation. "I'm being deployed to the world of the living for a while. I won't really know the specifics until I see my captain."

"I understand. Even when you find out more information you still won't be able to tell me anything, right?" Yoshira was trying her best not to freak out like she really wanted to. It would only cause Renji to worry more, not about the mission, he always gets pumped up when he has a tough mission, but he was worried about Yoshira. He didn't want her to be upset and scared and she knew it. But she also knew the dangers that this mission would probably entail, the only time they deployed vice captains was when there would be a considerably high amount of danger. "I hope you won't be gone long, and I hope everything goes well." She held back a tear before hugging his neck.

"Don't worry, Misake. I'll be home soon enough. When I'm done kickin some ass, we're gonna have a big victory party. I can't wait." Renji said in his cocky manner. He always talked like that when he was ready to fight. Yoshira couldn't hold back the child-like giggle that escaped her. She thought it was so cute when he was excited.

"O.K." She said.

"I'll see ya as soon as I get back." He kissed her quickly before running out of the door.

* * *

Yoshira walked down the hall of her apartment. "What now?" She thought as she turned into her bathroom. She let her white robe fall to the floor and began to fill her tub with water. She looked in the mirror as she piled her long black hair into a loose bun on top on her head securing it with two ornate ruby pins. As she sat in the tub, she reflected on the night she shared with Renji. "At least he left me with a good memory." She said aloud raising a finger to her heart shaped lips. She fell into a deeply relaxed state as she soaked all of the worry out of her body. She kept reassuring herself that Renji would be fine on the other side; she didn't even notice the draft that had entered her bathroom, as she lay with her eyes closed. A few seconds later, however, she did notice the scent of musk and sandalwood that entered her nostrils. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was there with her. She couldn't sense even a trace of spirit pressure, but Gin's smell was something ingrained into her soul. It was one of the things she had loved most about him. That was a very nostalgic smell. That smell used to make her smile uncontrollably, it used to bring her fits of giddiness, and a lot of times fits lust. But now, it made her short of breath and extremely terrified. She was too afraid to open her eyes. She reasoned with herself inwardly, "Stay calm. He probably just wants to talk. The letter wasn't threatening."

"How long you gonna lay there with yer eyes closed, Mi-chan?" His voice made every small hair on the back of her neck stand straight. She couldn't move, she couldn't even open one eye. "'Course ya _could_ go on pretendin' ya didn't notice me, But if I have ta keep watching ya breath all heavy like that...I mean a man can only take so much, Mi-chan." Yoshira opened her eyes and tried her best to keep her cool. She turned her head to find Gin crouched beside her tub his face half of an arms length from hers.

"Ichimaru, why have you come back?" She said coolly, staring him right in the eye. It came surprisingly easy, when she looked at him she was a little shocked to feel a slight bit of bitterness mixed with anger. She was no longer afraid.

"Oh my, how formal we are, Yoshira-San." He mocked. "I just missed ya is all. I wanted ta make sure my lil' kitten was safe."

"I'm fine. " She said standing up and wrapping a towel around her quickly. "In fact, I'm superb.' She stepped out of the tub and walked right past Gin, leaving him alone in the bathroom. She didn't realize that she had stomped, much like a child mid-temper tantrum, all the way to her bed room closet. Gin had reached the door just in time to see the wet towel flying out of the closet across the bedroom followed by a hanger.

"Ah, so ya are mad at me?" he said in an amused tone.

Her head poked out of the closet with a disgusted look. "Mad, why would I be?" the head said before disappearing back into the closet. She stepped out of the closet wearing a red tank top and dark jeans. "That would require me to care about the situation. For me to care about the situation would have required you to care back then." She walked over to her mirror and took the ruby pins out of her bun. Her hair cascaded down her back as she looked at Gin in the reflection. "The truth of it all is that you didn't so I don't." She reached for her hair brush but stopped when she felt a strong breeze. He had flashed behind her.

"That's where yer wrong, darlin'." He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her back against him. "I left ya here _because_ I cared." He buried his face in the back of her hair and inhaled. "Whatcha been up to, Mi-chan?" he asked in a carefree sing-songy voice.

"Does he know?" She wondered. "It doesn't matter, does it? By the way, I know why you started all of this." She said bitterly. Gin removed his arms from her waist allowing her to face him.

"Well, now, what's that mean?" He asked keeping his polite grin intact. "Dose she know?" He wondered.

"Like I wouldn't have figured it out? You didn't like me. I was nothing more than a source of information to you. Except I knew nothing, so you figured you'd have a good go with me. That _was_ it, right? You'd just screw me as much as you could, so as not to take a total loss." She wasn't 100% sure if that was true, she didn't want to believe it. She was so caught up in the moment she couldn't even control what she was saying anymore.

"My, my, such nasty words, we ain't never fought like this before. I never seen ya so cold, it's a little sexy. You thinkin' I just used ya, ain't true though. If it was, then why am I here right now?" Gin said as he sat down on her bed. "She knows." He thought. "I won't lie. It _is_ why I talked to ya. But I _kept_ talking to ya 'cause I liked ya." He laid back on the bed and rested hands behind his head. "Mi-chan, this ain't at all how I pictured our reunion." He said with a sigh. "So, Whatcha been doing while I was gone." He looked over at her.

"He knows." She thought. "I don't have to answer your questions." She said, as she lit a cigarette.

"That's no good; I answered ya honestly didn't I." He sat up and handed her the ashtray that was sitting on her night stand. "And ya know I hate it when ya smoke." He said softly. She took the ashtray and sat down beside him.

"O.K." She said looking down. "Well after you left. People found out about us." She started softly. "It was horrific, I was ostracized, I was put through a grueling questioning and I consumed copious amounts of alcohol. I was too depressed to work and Unohana gave me time off. I still have yet to return to work. I'm left with, like, three friends, one of them is an acquaintance really, and one of them is more than a friend. As you probably guessed Rukia stuck by me, even thought the man I loved tried to have her killed. That is the type of person she is, a true friend. As for the one that is more than a friend, well he has been my rock through most of this, he was there when you weren't. There's really not much else."

"That sounds awful." He said quietly. "I can see where yer mad, but didn't ya realize I would come back for ya?" he asked.

"So like you Gin. 'As long as he comes back I can bear it.'" She mocked. "Well that's false. I couldn't. Now that we've played catch-up, if you don't have anything else I want you to leave me again. This time please do not come back."

"I do got something else." He said.

* * *

Renji reached his captains quarters just in time to get the full report. He leaned against the wall and listened as his captain briefed him. "You will be entering the living world at the gate closest to the Urahara Shop. Once you have arrived Rukia and the shinigami representative Kurosaki Ichigo will escort you to the shop. This mission should be used to obtain information on the arrancar that Aizen has created, two have appeared in this district and they are said to be of at least captain class. If you encounter one you know what to do. Also you will be accompanied by Captain Hitsugya, Vice Captain Motsumoto, and two seated officers from the squad 11." Kuchiki Byakuya finished his statement and went back to writing out paperwork.

"Yes sir." Renji said as he turned to leave.


	20. Faithful

A/N OK once again thanx for reviewing (Cheeky)

and also thanx for the alert adds and emails.

hope you enjoy. oh and if you haven't read the last chapter,

the part that pics up with Yoshira and Gin won't make much sense

Renji headed toward the gate he was meeting the group at. "I'm gonna see Rukia." He thought to himself. He knew that he would still feel a little awkward around her and Ichigoeven if he was with Yoshira. "I'll just try and act normal." He thought.

He approached the others who were already waiting for him and did a last mental run-through of the orders given to him. "Where the hell you been Renji. I haven't seen you for weeks." Ikakku said, as Renji walked up.

"Been busy." Renji replied "Looks like we'll be hangin' out more, though."

"Everyone ready?" The 10th Division Captain asked, as he made sure everyone was accounted for.

"Yes." They all answered in unison.

The gates opened and they all piled through to the other side. The first thing they saw were Rukia, Ichigo, and Inoue Orihime waiting for them. Renji caught Rukia's eye and she shot him a quick smile. She began giving them a run-down of the recent events that had taken place, as they walked to the Uraharashop. "If I had been here they wouldn'a left alive." Ikakku said, as he looked at Renji.

"Just so you know Yourichi and Urahara were there and failed to defeat them before they retreated. Do not underestimate them before knowing all of the facts." Rukia said, sounding much like her beloved "Nii-sama".

Renji chucked at the way Ikakku just got schooled. He looked ahead at Rukia and noticed something odd. "Why is she looking at them like that?" He thought. Rukia was staring at Ichigo and Inoue with the strangest look on her face. Then he noticed that where there was a good three feet between Ichigo and Rukia, there was only about a half a foot between the orange-haired shinigami and Inoue, who was standing on the other side of him. "Are they pissed at her for something?" He thought as the reached the entrance to the store.

"Domo!" The be-hatted Shop manager said, as they all entered the front room. He quickly ushered them to the back, telling them that all they could do now is wait to see if another one appears. They all sat around the table sipping tea and planning for another intrusion based on what they already knew. Renji looked at Rukia over his tea cup and saw that she still had that strange expression on her face. She looked up in time to see him look away and smiled to herself.

"Well I've had a very long day. Urahara-San could you show me to my room?" The small raven-haired shinigami said, rising from her seat.

"Rukia, you're not staying with me tonight?" Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I should really be here in case anything comes up." She said sounding a little rehearsed.

"Right." Ichigo said as he stood up. He bent down offered Inoue his hand. "I'll walk you home."

"Arigato." She smiled, taking his and following him out of the room.

Uraharareturned with a pleasant smile on his face. "Abarai-san, I've prepared your old room. The rest of you will have to sleep in the store or find another place, sorry for the inconvenience. They all decided to sleep elsewhere, partly because they wanted to take advantage of being in the land of the living.

Renji slid the door of his usual room open to find a futon already made for him. He changed into his white kimono and let his hair down. As he laid down his thoughts wandered to Yoshira. He wondered when he could see her again and what she was doing at that moment. He thought about the night they had before he left, and couldn't help but smirk a little. "At least the last memory of her was a good one." He thought as he stretched his arms out and closed his eyes. They didn't stay closed long before he opened them upon hearing his door slowly slide open. He reached for Zabimaru which was laying beside him, but stopped short when he heard a soft voice.

"Renji? Are you awake?" Rukia was standing in his doorway in her pajamas.

"Uh, Rukia, what's wrong. Don't tell me ya had a nightmare." He teased.

"I just wanted to talk." She said as she tiptoed in closing the door behind her. She sat down at the edge of his futon. "You noticed? Didn't you?" She asked pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Yeah, what happened?" Renji asked thinking back to the distance between her and Ichigo. "Did you get into it with her _or_ him?"

"What? No, that's not it. It's just that they...." She trailed off and looked up at Renji.

"Oh. I see." He looked down feeling a little sorry for her.

"The truth of it is that it's for the best. He is a human, after all. The whole thing got me thinking though." She said, moving closer to him.

"Hmmm." Renji noticed the movement and was hoping he just imagined it. She moved a little closer drawing her face close to his.

"I should have saw what was right in front of me. I should have..." she searched his eyes and parted her lips. Renji moved his face closer to hers, their lips just centimeters apart. He raised his hand to the back of her head, when an image of Yoshira's face popped into his mind. He lowered his hand, and pulled his head back. Snapping back to reality He looked at the hurt expression on Rukia's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Everything." Renji said softly as he stood up. He walked across the room and crossed his arms. "Rukia, I..." He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her about Yoshira, but also he was a little peeved at the whole situation.

"You wanted this right?" She asked a little confused.

"I'm not plan B, Rukia. You can't do that. Besides, I'm with someone now." He said trying not to lose his temper as he so often did.

"Who?" Rukia asked completely shocked. He had picked up quite a few women but he never really claimed to be with anyone before.

"Yoshira Misake. We have been... we, uh..." He began to stammer.

"Spare me the details please." She said as she buried her face in her hands. She looked up again. "I'm sorry. Misake is my best friend; she is a good match for you. I have to admit I'm a little embarrassed." She said sheepishly.

"I have to admit I'm a little regretful." He said looking at the floor. Rukia blushed, as she stood up and walked over to the tall man before her.

"If there ever is a time when we can see if this is right, I won't hesitate." She said, hugging him. She turned around and left without a further word.

"I don't think it will be anytime soon." Renji said quietly.

* * *

"Now that we've played catch-up, if you don't have anything else I want you to leaveme again. This time please do not come back." Yoshira said hastily to her former lover,

"I do got something else." Gin said. "Sittin' on this bed with ya brings back alota good memories, Mi-Chan." Gin grabbed Yoshira's wrist and leaned closer. She tried to twist it away but he had too strong a grip. "Like I said, this ain't at all how I pictured our reunion."

"Oh? And what did you expect?" She asked, annoyed at his grasp.

"Well, I expected by now," Gin swiftly pinned Yoshira to the bed, straddling her. "that I'd be runnin my hands all over that body 'o yours." He leaned in closer as she looked up at him coldly. "But, it ain't gonna be no fun if ya just lay like a dead carp." He said grinning. He let go of her and walked across the room. "Yer comin back with me Mi-Chan."

"What?" Yoshira's eyes grew wide, as Gin turned to face her.

"I didn't stutter dalrin'. You're mine. You ain't gonna love no other man."

"I am in love. I am in love with Abarai Renji." Yoshira yelled jumping to her feet.

Gin winced when she said this and then laughed. "You ain't in love with that meathead. I'm gonna take you back with me." Gin walked purposefully towards yoshiraas she backed against the wall. He grabbed bothof her wrists in one hand and held them down in front of her. "Don't be frightened, kitten." He whispered into her ear. With his free hand he brushed back her hair and began to kiss her collar bone. She tried desperately to wiggle free, but pushed his hips into her pinning her hard against the wall.

"It's just like that dream." She thought to herself. She stopped fighting and tried to mentally remove herself from the situation. His kisses set her skin on fire. She tried hard not to enjoy them. "Why? Why does this feel good to me?" She tensed her body up and forced herself to stay still. She bit her lip to hold back any sound that might escape her, to make sure he didn't know what he was doing to her.

"Awww, now that ain't fun. The way you was moving against me felt real nice." Gin said as he rested his head on Yoshira's shoulder. "I guess I shoulda came sooner" He said softly as he let go of her wrists. Yoshira was breathing heavily as she pushed him off of her. "Ya can't fight it though. You're gonna be with me again." Gin said as he walked to the door.

"I'll be seein' ya real soon, Mi-Chan." Gin flashed out of the room.

Yoshira collapsed in a heap on her floor. Sobs soon escaped her and she screamed. "Why?" she said to the empty room. "Why Why Why Why?" She couldn't even believe what had just happened. She was angry and sad and relieved all at the same time, it was too overwhelming for her. "Please come back soon." She thought. She knew she had to get stronger. Gin had scared her today. She never thought he would hurt her, she still didn't think he would, but if he did try to force her to leave with him she would have to fight him. "I'll never let him take me there." She said aloud. She was a little mad at herself too. "Why did I betray myself like that. Why did I enjoy his kiss? I can no longer have feelings for that man, feelings of love or hate. It's better not to care at all. Why can't I just not care?"


	21. The End

**A/N: Thanx to every one for reading my story.**

**It was so much fun writing this one and I'm glad you have enjoyed it.**

**Cheeky You are awesome! thanx for all your reviews.**

**It has been a long road but it think it's time to give yoshira and Renji some privacy (Wink wink)**

**If you enjoyed this I am posting a new fic tonight. It will only have two chapters but it's about grimmjow and Nel.**

**Thanx again.**

Renji walked through the Gate with the other members of his team. They were a little glad to be home for the time being. No arrancar had shown up in the three days they were there, and they were ordered to come home. Even if Renji was to be on stand-by to leave again at any moment, he knew he would be able to spend some time with Yoshira and he was glad. He had thought about her the whole time he was gone.

Yoshira was on her balcony hanging up sheets. She was to return to work tomorrow and wanted to make sure all her cleaning was caught up. "I wish he could have come back before I go back to my duties." She thought with a sigh. She wondered if she should tell him about Gin coming to see her. She actually thought she should have told her captain, but she was afraid to get drug through the mud again. "I need to tell Renji." She thought. "I need to ask him for help. I will become stronger, and next time, if he comes back, I'll at least have a small element of surprise, enough to get away hopefully."

Yoshira came back from her deep thoughts and continued hanging her laundry, but dropped the basket she was holding when she heard a familiar voice. "Misake! Hey, Misake!" The voice carried through the streets. She ran to the edge of her balcony and saw Renji running towards her stairs.

"Renji! You're home!" She cried out with joy. She ran half-way down the stairs to meet him. He picked her up and carried her back up the stairs and into her apartment. Tears fell from Yoshira's eyes as they held onto one another and kissed. Renji ran his hands along her back and Yoshira wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you. I was so afraid you'd be gone for months." She whispered.

"I'm home now. I don't know for how long but, I'm here." He said looking into her green eyes.

"Well, then we may not have much time." She said disappointedly. "But I'm Glad if even it's just tonight."

"What smells good?" He asked sniffing the air.

She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She called from the stove.

"Always." He teased. It was just one of the things he missed about her; she always had good food ready for him. "You Know, when I stay with Urhara-San, They practically starve me." He grumbled as she set the table with some sukiyaki she had been preparing for lunch.

"Sukiyaki?" He grinned, walking over to the table. "Did you know I might be home today?" He asked a little confused about the spread she had put on by herself.

"Actually, it was a gift to myself. I return to work tomorrow so I wanted to get one last good lunch in. Usually I don't have time to eat well when I'm on the job." She replied serving him a plate.

As they ate, Yoshira asked questions about the land of the living. Renji wondered if he should tell her about Rukia's advance. He knew it would be best; they were best friends after all. If Rukia were to confess it before him it would cause problems for him. "Uh, Misake, I have something to tell you.

"Hmm?"

"When I stayed with Urahara..." He looked down into his plate of food and swallowed. He wondered if he was going to cause problems between Rukia and yoshira. "Well, Rukia came on to me."

"Oh, she did?" Yoshira shifted in her seat.

"Yeah, I told her about us and she apologized. I just thought I should tell you." He said, waiting for her reaction.

"I glad." She smiled.

"What?" He asked a little surprised at her reaction.

"Well, for several reasons, one that you want to be with me even if your former crush gave you a confession. I'm glad; too, because I have felt that this might happen, and it made me feel a little guilty, I was afraid if this happened Rukia would be upset with me. If she apologized I know she isn't. She is a good friend I would be devastated to lose her. Lastly, I also had been planning on telling you something, you telling me this gives me an opening to tell you what happened to me while you were gone."

"What? What happened to you? Damn it, if Hisagi came around while I was gone..."

"No. Worse." She said somberly. She looked at him and lit a cigarette.

"Impossible, Ichimaru?" Renji's eyes grew wide as Yoshira nodded her head.

Yoshira told Renji about his visit. She told him about him wanting her to come back with him, and how she asked him to leave her alone forever. She left out most of the conversation and the parts of Gin kissing her. She could see the rage in his eyes and knew if she told him that it could push him over the edge.

"Renji, I want you to help me. I want to become stronger. He said he would be back. I at least need to learn shunpo, and I need to learn it within the next couple of days. She said he would see me soon." She said with serious determination.

"No!" He slammed his hand down on the table. "Misake, I can't allow that. How could you even think that you alone could oppose him? He was one of the strongest captains." She picked his hand off of the table and held it in both of hers looking him in the eyes.

"You can't always be around. I can't trust anyone but you and myself. If I am faced with him again I at least need a fighting chance. Even if it is slim I need this. If you won't help me I'll find a way on my own." She said firmly.

Renji sighed. "I guess there's no talking you out of this." He said with a smile. "Yosh! I will teach you everything I know, starting tomorrow after work." He said excitedly.

Yoshira giggled, and Renji raised an eyebrow. "You got pumped so fast." She laughed.

"I love you." He said as he leaned over the table to kiss her.

"I love you too."

Renji looked at Yoshira from across the table. She was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. He reflected on all of her qualities. She was smart, loyal, and kind, she was becoming braver as well. He knew he had found what he always wanted. His only regret was that he hadn't found her sooner. He made a resolve to help her become a fierce warrior, and to protect her at all costs. He made one more promise to himself before clearing the table. "I'll become stronger too, and when the war does come I'll kill Ichimaru for trying to take her from me."

Yoshira looked at Renji and a wave of calm washed over her. She knew deep down that she probably had many more hardships to face, that Gin would probably be back and that she had to regain the trust of her fellow shinigami. Her calmness came because she knew with that man by her side she could face what was to come. She had found her partner, her closest confidant, she had found love.


End file.
